El mundo que solo un Dios conoce
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: De cuando sin querer firmas un contrato con un demonio. Y si Daphne Greengrass no quería perder la cabeza tendría que hacer que chicas reales se enamoraran de ella... Y eso que ella se consideraba heterosexual... Summary completo adentro (?) Advertencia: El contenido de esta historia puede contener femslahs, leer bajo su propio riesgo (?
1. El mundo se mueve gracias al amor P I

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a JK Rowling. La trama de la historia está basada en el manga "Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai" de Tamiki Wakaki —el master troll hijo de la Hyuna— derechos reservados.

 **Summary real:**

Arco uno: "Conquistas".

Daphne Greengrass es conocida en la internet como «El Dios de las conquistas» o «Dios caído», irónicamente en su escuela es llamada «La friki de lentes», un sobrenombre despectivo debido a su amor por los videojuegos y por el hecho de usar lentes. Aun así ella les ignora todo el tiempo y se concentra solo en sus juegos. Un día, ella recibe un mensaje a su PFP retándola a conquistar chicas y ella creyendo que es solo un juego más acepta. Su vida cambia a partir de este momento ya que sin querer ha firmado un contrato con el infierno y ahora tendrá que conquistar chicas… ¡reales! Eso, si no quiere perder la cabeza.

 **Notas:**

 **PFP:** Parodia del PSP de Sony.

 _A veces la narración estará en cursiva, puede ser porque esta narrando algo de los juegos de Daphne o porque es un e-mail._

* * *

 **Capitulo uno.**

 **El mundo se mueve gracias al amor.**

 **Parte I.**

* * *

 _Incluso al ver las flores de cerezo revolotear con el viento frente a la entrada de la escuela era nostálgico. Caminar lentamente por los pasillos y sin querer terminar detrás de aquella chica que tanto te gustaba._

 _Hatori Yuu era el nombre de la chica._

—Así que ella es mi próximo objetivo… —susurro por lo bajo la rubia de lentes.

— _¿Cuál es tu problema?_

 _Pregunta ella algo fastidiada, aferrándose a su libro de texto junto al pecho._

—Resistirse es inútil— dijo por lo bajo la chica rubia con una gran sonrisa.

 _El sol se posaba en lo alto, era un agradable día de verano y el ir junto a ella a la playa era lo mejor. Su resplandeciente sonrisa te animaba, su risa de felicidad simplemente te llenaba._

— _¡Eres tan estúpido!_

 _Te grita ella tiempo después, cuando ambos van de compras al centro. Si, tal vez has actuado un poco idiota._

 _El atardecer ahora golpea en el cielo, el chirrido del columpio al balancearse llena el vacio que entre ambos se ha posado. La chica se detiene a los pocos minutos, te mira con tristeza y esperanza._

— _¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?_

—El destino me trajo hasta aquí.

 _Ha pasado un tiempo desde aquel día en el parque, la nieve ahora cae sobre ustedes y la sombrilla roja que posa la chica cubre su rostro sonrojado. Su voz tartamudea ante la pena._

— _C-creo que me… he enamorado…_

 _Por fin ten mira, su rostro demasiado rojo y la intensidad de su mirada que te contempla._

— _¡De ti!_

La chica rubia alza su mano y luego la pasa por su rubio cabello, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras suelta una muy leve risa de aprobación ante las palabras de la chica. A los pocos minutos posa su mano sobre su frente mientras mira fijamente a la chica de la pantalla de su PFP, entrecerrando sus ojos suelta un suspiro de satisfacción ante ese hecho.

—Esto hace un total de mil heroínas conquistadas —murmura por lo bajo llena de satisfacción— ningún simulador de citas puede contra mí. Mi poder es tal que inclusive me tiembla la espalda.

Claro que, Daphne podría haber festejado su victoria contra los juegos de citas si ella hubiera estado en la comodidad de su habitación, en su casa. No en la escuela, en plena clase y con la maestra que al parecer te odia más que el resto.

— ¿Disfrutando tu videojuego, Greengrass? —pregunto la profesora Delacour, apretando el libro de literatura entre sus manos y mirando fijamente a la chica rubia mientras se mantenía de pie junto al asiento de ella.

Las risas de algunas de sus compañeras de clases se escucharon de fondo, otras cuantas la ignoraban o miraban con fastidio por haber interrumpido la clase. Por ejemplo, Fay Dunbar simplemente se moría de aburrimiento en la clase y golpeteaba su lápiz a cada momento contra la libreta que apenas y tenía apuntes sobre la clase.

—Daphne Greengrass.

Repitió con molestia la profesora francesa al ver que su alumna la ignoraba. Daphne, al escuchar su nombre miro a la profesora algo confundida y sin mucho interés.

— ¿Qué puede ser más divertido que mi clase? —pregunto la profesora con una sonrisa maliciosa que invitaba a disculparte rápidamente.

Daphne, al ver que solamente era la queja de la profesora se reacomodo los lentes antes de contestar.

—Intente comparar sus lecciones con los juegos que conozco —comenzó a decir sin mirar a la profesora— hay cinco mil doce juegos que son más divertidos que sus clases, quince juegos igual de divertidos y solo un juego más aburrido que sus clases.

Para sorpresa de todos los que escucharon lo que Daphne había dicho, la profesora no lo reprendió. Simplemente sonrió mientras entre cerraba los ojos y murmuro por lo bajo.

—Oh, y, ¿Cuál es ese juego?

Pero Daphne ya no le prestaba atención, ella volvía a estar inmersa en su PFP sin importarle que Delacour le hablara.

—Espere por favor, déjeme llegar al punto de guardado…

Claro, ustedes que leen de seguro no esperan que la profesora Fleur Delacour, con suu linda personalidad perdone todo lo que le dice su alumna.

¿Verdad?

* * *

El nombre de esta chica que ahora caminaba por los pasillos con un gran chichón en la cabeza mientras seguía jugando con su PFP es Daphne Greengrass, nació un seis de junio a las once y veintinueve con treinta y cinco segundos. Hoy en día tiene diecisiete años de edad.

—" _No estoy molestando a nadie mientras juego videojuegos"_ —eran los pensamientos de la chica mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras que la llevarían a la azotea de la escuela— _"Entonces, ¿Por qué me ha pegado?"_

Daphne mide un metro y setenta y cuatro centímetros, pesa cuarenta y cuatro kilos, saca buenas notas en todas sus clases, especialmente historia, inglés, matemáticas, ciencias sociales y arte. Las cosas que le gustan son las más obvias para una chica de su edad, le gustan los chicos y las chicas. Pero…

— ¡Friki de lentes!

Escucho una voz de una chica que corría hacia ella, se paró en seco al momento miro hacia atrás y vio a una chica que corría hacia ella demasiado rápido la vio caer una vez y volver a levantarse. Corría incluso más rápido ahora después de haber caído. Pero iba tan rápido que cuando llego a donde Daphne no pudo parar a tiempo y término chocando con la chica rubia de lentes.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo la chica pelirroja que había chocado con Daphne desde el suelo, le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras reía por lo bajo ante su descuido— creo que he corrido demasiado rápido y no pude usar mis frenos.

Esta chica es Ginevra Molly Weasley, llamada por muchas chicas simplemente como «Ginny». Está en la clase B de segundo año, lo misma que Daphne.

Ahora, recordando que Daphne dijo que le gustaban también las chicas… aunque ella te diga eso solamente le gustan las chicas de los videojuegos.

—Oye, friki de lentes —la voz de Weasley la saco de sus pensamientos— ¿Podrías limpiar la azotea? Te tocaba hacerlo conmigo ¿verdad?

Ginny le sonreía de manera sínica, como si Daphne fuese una pequeña niñata a la que había que explicarle que era lo importante de la vida.

—claro que, a diferencia de ti, yo estoy algo ocupada…

Daphne se giró por un momento mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura pensando que Ginny debería de tener muchas agallas para decir que ella no era alguien "ocupada".

—Estoy muy ocupada con el club de deportes, ¿vez? —seguía Ginny sin prestarle atención a Daphne, la cual pensaba que esta chica pelirroja se burlaba de ella al mismo tiempo que le pedía un favor.

Eso la cabreo un poco.

— ¡No me jodas! —grito Daphne con los dedos en sus lentes al habérselos acomodado y girándose con molestia hacia donde se supone estaba Ginny— ¡No estoy de acuerdo con eso!

Claro que si se hubiera volteado mucho antes podría haberse negado, porque ahora detrás de ella solamente estaba una escoba en el suelo con una nota que decía:

"Te lo dejo a ti".

Un tiempo más tarde cuando Daphne estaba limpiando en solitario la azotea, simplemente pensaba en lo irracionales que eran las chicas reales. Quizá deberían de aprender de las chicas de los juegos. Esas sensibles y hermosas existencias.

—Las únicas que me gustan son las mujeres de los videojuegos las mujeres reales son pura basura.

Murmuro para si la chica rubia de lentes. Una vez terminada la limpieza e la azotea se sentó en una banca cercana y abrió el navegador de su PFP para actualizar el estado de su blog. Tenía ochocientos trece mensajes sin leer.

—Así que estas son las suplicas de mis ovejas perdidas…—murmuro para sí mientras habría el primer mensaje.

 _¡Ayuda! Mi nombre es D. el otro día me diste un concejo y ahora estoy atascado en otro juego. No puedo ver cómo ganar a Shiori Shoriko de Aki-Iro, espero que puedas ayudarme nuevamente. Muchas gracias._

 _M. D._

Daphne contestaba a todos los mensajes pidiendo ayuda. Todos eran como el anterior visto, el mundo para ella era realmente negligente.

— ¡El verdadero «yo» que es conocido por todos en el mundo de los videojuegos! —murmuraba con emoción la chica— este mundo real es tan irracional y absurdo… no tengo porque formar parte de él.

Su sonrisa era algo rara, podríamos decir que era malvada. Daphne Greengrass no era una chica normal y eso era seguro.

Quizá es porque ella era considerada en todo internet como «El Dios de las conquistas».

 _Encantado de conocerte, soy el Dios de las conquistas. El juego que me mencionas es "Ghost, Ghost, Panic" ¿verdad? ¡al parecer todos tienen problemas con ese!_

…

Contestar tantos mensajes era agotador, sin duda. Pero ahora solo le quedaba un mensaje.

— ¿Hmm? —el rostro de Daphne se llenó de confusión al leer.

 _Para el Dios de las capturas._

 _He oído la historia de que puedes hacer que cualquier chica se enamore de ti. Al principio creí que era imposible, pero si de verdad puedes… necesito tu ayuda con unas chicas. Si de verdad te crees capaz de hacerlo por favor presiona el botón que aparecerá a continuación con la palabra «Responder»._

 **RESPONDER.**

 _PD: Si se te es imposible, ¡No se te ocurra presionarlo!_

 _Atte. Deruko Skull._

— ¿Qué? —Exclamo al terminar de leer la chica rubia— ¿Qué es este correo tan provocador? ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?!

Claro que Daphne presiono el botón de responder sin dudarlo.

— ¡"El" «Dios» nunca huye! —exclamo enojada mientras lo hacía.

Claro que, justo después de haber presionado el botón unas nubes que indicaban tormenta aparecieron de la nada en el cielo. Un fuerte estruendo seguido de un rayo que cayó en aquella azotea a unos cuantos metros de Daphne hicieron que todo se volviera demasiado raro. Claro que proteger el PFP era más importante para la chica rubia que la conmoción del momento.

Pero entonces una chica cayó del cielo.

* * *

— ¡Gracias por aceptar el contrato, Dios!

La voz de esa chica era entusiasta. Su cabello castaño y ojos verdes parecidos a los de Daphne eran muy lindos, su rostro era adornado por una inusual sonrisa de inocencia y miraba a Daphne como si fuera la persona más poderosa en el mundo. Había de admitir que la chica era muy hermosa. Lo único raro es que tenía una escoba con ella.

—Ahora vámonos, tenemos que recolectar algunos espíritus prófugos —dijo con emoción mientras apuntaba con su escoba al cielo.

Daphne no salía de su asombro, la miraba sin saber que decir o hacer. Acaba de ver a una chica cayendo del cielo y ahora esta junto a ella, ilesa y con una radiante sonrisa que sería capaz de darle diabetes. La chica castaña se acercó a ella y le tomo de la mano y antes de que se diera cuenta ambas estaban volando por el cielo.

El grito de horror que soltó Daphne sin duda fue épico…

Unos minutos más tarde ambas se encontraban en el aula vacía de clases en la que estudiaba Daphne. Esta última más blanca que un fantasma y tratando de recuperar la respiración debido al susto de poder haberse caído después de volar por el cielo. La chica castaña miraba por la ventana mientras el adorno de una calavera comenzaba a realizar un sonido pequeño de alerta y esta buscaba con la mirada la causa de esto.

—E-estábamos… volando —murmuro por lo bajo una todavía shockeada Daphne.

—Detecte algo al activar la búsqueda a gran escala… —murmuraba por lo bajo la chica castaña— así que creo que debería mejorar la precisión… búsqueda individual, ¿verdad?

La chica se hablaba a si misma mientras miraba hacia la cancha de atletismo, en cambio, Daphne tomaba su PFP entre sus aun tambaleantes manos.

—Recuerda el proceso.. —murmuraba por lo bajo— lo primero que debo hacer es «salvar» la partida… ahora debo pensar en algo coherente.

Unos minutos después, totalmente recuperada se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a la pizarra de clases. Con su expresión seria tomo un gis lista para escribir lo que la chica castaña dijera.

—Vamos a organizarnos, primero que nada, ¿Quién eres?

La chica la miro con una sonrisa antes de responder.

—Mi nombre es Astarotte de Green Irma, pero todos me llaman Astoria. Soy un demonio enviado del infierno como parte de las fuerzas recolectoras de almas.

Su respuesta fue mucho más entusiasta de lo que Daphne esperaba.

—" _¿Qué es todo esto?"_ —pensó Daphne sin lograr escribir nada en la pizarra— Bueno, hoy es jueves… quizás debería ir a comprar un juego.

La conclusión que saco al final es que quizá no debería acercarse mucho a esa chica.

Camino con calma hacia la puerta de salida, pero justo antes de posar un pie fuera sintió como las manos de Astoria la tomaban por el pliegue de su blusa escolar.

— ¡Por favor espera! —dijo esta— deberías tener cuidado… —esas últimas palabras hicieron que Daphne se girara a verla— Podrías perder la cabeza.

Decir que el rostro que puso la chica castaña al decir eso asusto a Daphne es decir poco.

— ¿Cabeza? —repitió la chica e instintivamente toco su cuello y noto algo que no estaba ahí antes, ahora había un collar— ¿Q-qué es este collar?

—Dios —dijo Astoria sacando a Daphne de sus pensamientos— tú has hecho un contrato con los demonios, los papeles del contrato te fueron enviados, ¿no es así? —prosiguió volviendo a sonreír la chica— fueron enviadas por mi jefa, Deruko.

Y entonces el mundo de Daphne se detuvo un momento. Recordó aquel mensaje provocador que llegó a su PFP y maldijo a su vida por mucho rato.

—Los demonios son muy estrictos con sus contratos —prosiguió Astoria volviendo a su semblante serio— si tu no cumples el contrato, o decides abandonarlo sin "permiso"… ese collar se activara y se llevaran tu cabeza.

Fue en este momento en que Daphne se dijo que el asunto era serio, pero Astoria empezó a hiperventilar como si estuviera recordando algo sumamente horrible y se llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras negaba.

—Y después… ¡No quiero recordarlo!

— ¡No me jodas! ¡Quítamelo! —dijo Daphne furiosa mientras pensaba en las posibles maneras de quitarse ese collar.

Aunque al parecer Astoria le quito importancia y volvió a sonreir como al parecer, hacia siempre.

—Todo estará bien, Dios —dijo volviendo su mirada nuevamente a la ventana— te lo quitaran si me ayudas a recolectar espíritus prófugos.

— ¿Espíritus prófugos? —repitió en pregunta Daphne comenzando a fastidiarse— yo no sé qué es eso para empezar.

Aunque su réplica no tuvo efecto porque justo en ese momento la calavera que usaba Asotoria como adorno de cabello comenzó a sonar fuertemente.

— ¡En el campo! —grito Astoria de repente— ¡Ahí abajo hay un espíritu!

En la pista de carreras a la que apuntaba Astoria, se encontraba el club de atletismo haciendo calentamientos. Decir que Daphne no veía nada parecido a un «espíritu» era decir poco, digamos que estaba algo fastidiada con toda esta situación.

—¡Esa chica de ahí! —grito de repente— la pelirroja con pecas tiene un espíritu prófugo.

—Esa chica… —dijo sin mucho ánimo Daphne— ella está en mi clase, si no me equivoco se llama Ginevra Molly Weasley, creo que le dicen Ginny.

Y mientras decía todo eso empezó a darse cuenta que alrededor de Ginny había una especie de humo azulado que no era nada bonito.

— ¡Puedo ver claramente su presencia! —exclamo sorprendida— ¿Qué son estos espíritus que recolectas, Astoria?

—Estos «espíritus» de los que hablamos son las almas de personas malas que escaparon del infierno —decía Astoria con calma— ¡Aunque mueran, siguen siendo malos! Ellos han traspasado las barreras del infierno para esparcir su mal a la superficie —Astoria se quedó pensativa un momento antes de continuar— Estos espíritus son extremadamente difíciles de atrapar, luego de investigar un tiempo me di cuenta que se esconden en un único lugar. ¡En las profundidades de corazón de las chicas! ¡Ahí es donde se esconden!

— ¿Las profundidades del corazón? —repitió Daphne sin entender— ¿No hay algún modo de capturar algo así?

Por dentro Daphne se retorcía de la vergüenza al darse cuenta que se estaba creyendo toda la historia que Astoria le estaba diciendo.

—Bueno, en esa cosa llamada corazón que tienen los humanos es donde se esconden los espíritus prófugos —seguía Astoria con su explicación volviendo a tener la sonrisa de siempre— Si puedes atrapar el corazón, ¡el espíritu ya no tendrá donde esconderse!

Decir que Daphne no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba a sacar un espíritu del corazón de Ginny Weasley no era el principal problema, claro que no.

—Así que, Dios, ¡el mejor modo para llenar el corazón de alguien es el amor! ¡con el poder del «Dios de las capturas» por favor enamora a esa chica!

Daphne se sonrojo y comenzó a hiperventilar casi al instante— P-por favor, espera… ¡Espera! —Aunque la sorpresa fue sustituida por el enojo rápidamente— ¡Me estás diciendo que conquiste a una chica verdadera! —se acercó a Astoria rápidamente y la tomo por los hombros comenzando a zarandearla— Tonta, ¡estas cometiendo un grave error! Yo no siquiera… ¡He tomado la mano de una chica real!

Ese exclamo le dolió incluso a los chicos vírgenes.

—De todos modos… —comenzó a decir la rubia un poco más calmada mientras reacomodaba sus lentes— Ella ni siquiera querría eso… las chicas reales me llaman así: «La friki de lentes», además de que todas son heterosexuales, igual que yo. Solo me gustan las chicas de los juegos.

Y el silencio incomodo se posó entre Astoria y Daphne.

Claro que, a los pocos segundos Astoria comenzó a sollozar— Eso es cruel, eso es cruel Dios… y pensar que eras el Dios de los juegos.

— ¡¿Quién es el cruel ahora?! —exclamo la rubia ofendida.

Pero aun así Astoria seguía privada en su llanto, lamentándose su mala suerte — ¡Quien habría pensado que era así? Soy mala en todo lo que hago…

— ¡Al final fue un mal entendido, así que deshaz el contrato! —dijo una desesperada Daphne.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —decía aun entre sollozos Astoria— también tengo un contrato equivalente para mí. Si el que acepta el contrato muere, la cabeza del demonio encargada también será cortada… al menos moriré contigo.

Daphne se sonrojo un poco ante la expresión de tristeza que hizo Astoria al final, y con un suspiro de resignación decidió que no tenia de otra más que dejar su heterosexualidad de lado e ir a enamorar a Ginny.

* * *

 **Notas de autor.**

Hace tanto que quiero adaptar el manga de Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai a esta historia :v asi que hoy por fin lo hice, tengo que irme a escribir otra adaptación así que aquí me despido (?) nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo :v

Agradecería mucho sus reviews c:

Kisus~


	2. El mundo se mueve gracias al amor P II

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a JK Rowling. La trama de la historia está basada en el manga "Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai" de Tamiki Wakaki —el master troll hijo de la Hyuna— derechos reservados.

 **Summary real:**

Arco uno: "Conquistas".

Daphne Greengrass es conocida en la internet como «El Dios de las conquistas» o «Dios caído», irónicamente en su escuela es llamada «La friki de lentes», un sobrenombre despectivo debido a su amor por los videojuegos y por el hecho de usar lentes. Aun así ella les ignora todo el tiempo y se concentra solo en sus juegos. Un día, ella recibe un mensaje a su PFP retándola a conquistar chicas y ella creyendo que es solo un juego más acepta. Su vida cambia a partir de este momento ya que sin querer ha firmado un contrato con el infierno y ahora tendrá que conquistar chicas… ¡reales! Eso, si no quiere perder la cabeza.

 **Notas:**

 **PFP:** Parodia del PSP de Sony.

Cuando Astoria hace referencia a «Dios» es porque se refiere a Daphne.

* * *

 **Capitulo dos.**

 **El mundo se mueve gracias al amor.**

 **Parte II.**

* * *

Aunque Daphne se había resignado y había decido conquistar a Ginny con tal de que le quitaran ese collar que amenazaba su vida, la verdad es que estaba un poco deprimida. Y Astoria se sentía igual. Ambas estaban sentadas en unas escaleras cercanas a la pista de atletismo mientras miraban al equipo hacer los calentamientos necesarios antes de correr.

— ¡He acabado de calentar! —se escuchó la voz de Ginny emocionada.

—Entonces empezaremos a entrenar —dijo otra chica que al parecer pertenecía al mismo club.

Astoria miro a Daphne que parecía deprimida y a punto de explotar, quiso decirle algo para reconfortarla pero no se le ocurría nada. Ella en verdad quería capturar al espíritu en el cuerpo de Ginny pero no podría hacerlo sin la ayuda de Dios o sea Daphne. Así que solo la miro y con calma le dijo:

—Entonces… ¿aun eres el Dios de las capturas? —era un mínimo intento de animar a la rubia— ¿Por qué no conquistas a las chicas como lo haces en los juegos?

Una pregunta razonable de su parte, claro qué, Daphne no lo veía así.

—No pongas a las chicas reales y a las de los videojuegos en el mismo nivel —dijo extremadamente seria la chica, como si la depresión que sintió hace unos minutos nunca hubiese existido— Eso sería insultante para los videojuegos —con su dedo y sin importarle que fuera de mala educación, Daphne apunto en dirección a Ginny y con su voz llena de indignación siguió con su discurso— ¿Ese es el club de atletismo? En mi opinión… basado en ese bajo nivel de precisión ¡eso no debería siquiera llamarse «club de atletismo»!

— ¿Precisión? —dijo Astoria sin entenderle en lo más mínimo.

—Ninguna… ¡Tiene el pelo atado! —exclamo la rubia con total seguridad.

Astoria la miro más que confundida, la miro sin entender ni siquiera porque eso era de gran importancia para Daphne.

—… ¿pelo? —repitió para sí misma— Est… ¿Q-qué tiene de malo eso?

— ¡No me jodas! —grito totalmente ofendida la rubia— ¡Las chicas que pertenecen al club de atletismo tienen que atarse el pelo en una coleta!

Daphne estaba colérica y Astoria estaba demasiado asustada.

— ¡Una chica que pertenece al club de atletismo tiene que tener el perro amarrado! —siguió un poco más calmada la rubia— ¿no sabes que el alma de la chica está en la cinta que sujeta su pelo?

Sin lugar a dudas Astoria no lo sabía, más bien, ni siquiera le entendía realmente.

—Ahm… eso es en el juego —dijo débilmente Astoria, tratando inútilmente de hacer que Daphne entrara en razón y fuera a enamorar a la chica sin importar su peinado.

—Las chicas reales no tienen sentido de la perfeccion —dijo Daphne ignorando a la castaña— las chicas de este mundo, ¡no tengo interés en capturarlas!

Claro que en ese momento Astoria ya no le prestaba atención, miraba hacia el sitio donde estaba Ginny y ahora trataba de llamar la atención de Daphne para que también mirara.

—Está bien, ¡ahora va en serio!

Esa era la voz de Ginevra Weasley totalmente emocionada, justo en ese momento Daphne la miro mientras se hacía una coleta de caballo preparándose para correr.

— ¡Dios, se ha atado el pelo! —dijo totalmente emocionada Astoria— Ahora es como Dios quería.

—E-eso solo es una coincidencia, ¡aun no es suficiente! —se reacomodo los lentes y con la voz más seria que pudo hacer en ese momento prosiguió— T-también es inaceptable que usen pantalones cortos, no puedo aceptarlo a menos que usen blúmers…

Y fue justo en ese momento, sin que el equipo femenino de atletismo supiera como; todos los pantalones cortos que usaban para entrenar se convirtieron en blúmers rojos que dejaban a la vista sus piernas y te hacía pensar que quizá simplemente estaban en ropa interior. Todas estaban sonrojadas y sin saber cómo es que había ocurrido tal cosa.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Nuestra ropa!

Algunas chicas incluso trataban de taparse con sus camisetas, claro que todo eso era más que inútil.

Quizá no se ha mencionado la apariencia de Astoria hasta ahora, pero ella vestía unos simples shorts cortos y una blusa que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen. Pero si había algo raro en su vestimenta era la extraña y transparente bufanda que usaba alrededor de su cintura y parecía que flotaba a cada momento.

—Hice que mi túnica se transformara y volara hasta ahí —dijo la demonio con tranquilidad— si es solo lo físico, puedo cambiarlo para ti, Dios.

Si fuera físicamente posible, la mandíbula de Daphne estaría en el suelo de la impresión.

—Pero el que cambia el interior es Dios —dijo más que decidida la castaña— ¡Yo creo en Dios! ¡así que demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo!

* * *

Eran alrededor de las dos y veintitrés de la tarde del día siguiente después de que Daphne se resignó y decidió «atrapar» el corazón de Ginny. Las prácticas del club de atletismo siempre eran después de la escuela, justo en este momento para ser exactos.

— ¡¿Q-qué… qué es esto?! —exclamo una sorprendida y sonrojada Ginny al ver lo que se podía vislumbrar perfectamente desde la pista de carreras.

Para ser exactos, lo que la pelirroja veía era un gran letrero colgado en el edificio frente a la cancha con las siguientes palabras:

 **¡Da lo mejor Ginny Weasley!**

Y parada en toda su gloria y con una banda sobre su frente que decía: «Tú puedes Ginny», se encontraba Daphne Greengrass, mirando fijamente y con los brazos cruzados hacia la pelirroja. Ginny al verla corrió hacia ella y le propino una patada en la rodilla que hizo caer del dolor a la rubia.

— ¡Estúpida friki de lentes! —Ginny estaba más que enojada, estaba avergonzada— ¡¿Qué te pasa con esos vergonzosos carteles?!

Claro que Daphne no le respondía, estaba en el suelo sufriendo debido al dolor de la patada.

— _Mierda… ¿Por qué me tratan así?_ —pensaba una adolorida Daphne, pero no podía echarse atrás, la conquista había comenzado— El torneo esta tan cerca… solo quería animarte.

Eso apenas y llegaba a un susurro, pero Ginny la escucho perfectamente, aunque eso solo la hizo enojar aún más. Tanto que comenzó a ahorcar a Daphne con la banda que hace poco tenía en su cabeza.

—Lo siento por hacerte limpiar la azotea sola… ¡esta es tu venganza? —decía con una voz tétrica la pelirroja, Daphne apenas y podía respirar— ¡si vuelves a hacerlo te mato!

Y acto seguido Ginny se fue a entrenar.

Astoria, que había visto todo mientras se ocultaba en unos arbustos cercanos se acercó dubitativa a Daphne sin saber si lo que había visto era positivo.

—Dios, ¿está bien así? —dijo la castaña mientras miraba a Daphne que aún se encontraba tirada en el suelo— Puede que ella en verdad te odie…

—Está bien así —dijo Daphne— por ahora debo concentrarme en el número de encuentros, imagina que plantas una semilla de una flor, esa semilla es mi primer encuentro con Ginny, y el número de encuentros es el agua con el que riego la semilla y hace que crezca más y más, el tallo es nuestra cercanía y cuando la flor ha florecido significa que el amor ha nacido en ella.

Astoria apenas y lograba entenderla.

—En un juego la cercanía es proporcional al número de encuentros entre mi personaje y el objetivo —siguió Daphne sin importarle que la castaña parecía no entenderle— ¡Así que tendré que darle mucha agua para que florezca!

Y la forma en que Daphne arrojo agua a esa semilla fue creando más y más carteles para Ginny.

En el tercer día apareció un gran cartel con la leyenda: **¡Conviértete en el viento corredora Ginny!**

— ¿Por qué estás ahí? —exclamo Ginny cuando vio el letrero— ¡deja de poner esos letreros!

En el cuarto día el cartel decía: **Pon toda tu alma y vence el tiempo, ¡Ginny Weasley!**

—Idiota, un anuncio colgante es igual a eso —exclamo Ginny cuando lo vio.

En el quinto día los carteles solo tenían el nombre de Ginny en ellos.

—En verdad que eres… —dijo la chica cuando los vio, a pesar de que su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado— solo te ignorare de ahora en más.

Unos minutos después de aquello Astoria se acercó a Daphne para hablar de los progresos.

—Me pregunto si estas cuidando bien de esa flor —decía la castaña mientras miraba a lo lejos a Ginny— a mí me parece que ahora te odia mucho más que antes.

Daphne soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por su cabello antes de contestar— En un juego, ¿sabes? El «gustar» y el «odiar» son cosas que cambian muy fácilmente.

Mientras la rubia decía esto veía como Ginny iba saltando los obstáculos para practicar a una gran velocidad.

—Estas situaciones donde está el término odiar y pelear llegan a ser muy productivas.

—Entonces… ella en verdad no te odia por ahora —dijo totalmente convencida Astoria.

Claro que los pensamientos de Daphne eran otros.

— _Aunque eso sea verdad, aún hay muchas posibilidades de que si me odie_ —eran los pensamientos de Daphne en ese momento — _no puedo regresar al punto de guardado ni tampoco recuperar el archivo, ¿cómo poder capturarla a este ritmo? si solo mi vida no estuviera en riesgo… ¡no estaría haciendo esto!_

—Iré al baño de nuevo —dijo la rubia mientras caminaba lentamente.

A pesar de que no había un porque, Astoria se sonrojo al oír eso.

—Tomate tu tiempo —fue lo único que dijo.

— ¡Espera, Ginny! —se escuchó una voz que venía desde la cancha de atletismo— ¡Ven aquí!

— ¿Si? ¡Qué pasa? —pregunto Ginny mientras se acercaba a las chicas que eran de grados superiores al de ella.

— ¿Por qué estas corriendo antes que nosotras? —pregunto una de las tres chicas que habían llamado a Ginny.

—Se supone que los de segundo esperan a que nosotras las de tercero terminemos —dijo otra chica.

—Creía que ustedes no estaban —dijo Ginny firmemente—debido a que se acerca la competición…

A pesar de que eran tres chicas, solo una de ellas se mantenía seria y no decía palabra alguna. Mirando fijamente solo a Ginny mientras sus acompañantes se burlaban de la pelirroja.

— ¿La has oído? Ha dicho competición…

—… habla como si hubiese sido seleccionada…

—… solo porque hizo un buen tiempo la primera vez…

—… porque no me escogieron y tú te volviste representante…

— ¡Si van a castigarme por favor háganlo ahora! —dijo Ginny que no se sentía cómoda con las burlas a su persona— ¡No queda mucho tiempo para la competición!

— ¡Corre treinta vueltas! —dijo una de las chicas.

Y Ginny simplemente salió corriendo.

Y Daphne y Astoria que habían visto todo lo que ocurrió no sabían que decir de la actitud de esas chicas de tercer año.

—Que chicas más malas —dijo Astoria sorprendida— Así que también hay ese tipo de gente en este mundo.

—Así que también las hay en el infierno —murmuro para sí Daphne.

* * *

En el sexto día no había carteles colgados en el edificio frente a la pista de atletismo, Ginny miraba hacia ese lugar mientras se ataba su cabello en una coleta. Aunque el resto de las chicas del club se acercaron a ella para molestarla.

— ¡Hey! Esa chica no está aquí hoy…

—Ginny debe de estar triste…

Aunque claro, sonrojada y todo aun así Ginny lo negó.

— ¡Cállate! No es así…

Aunque de repente algo llamo la atención de todos, tres globos con la forma de un cráneo empezaron a flotar en el cielo justo arriba del edificio donde normalmente estaban los carteles. Estos tenían la leyenda: **Te amo Ginny**.

— ¡¿Q-qué es eso?! —exclamo totalmente sonrojada Ginny.

—Wow… esos anuncios en globos me recuerda a cuando… —decía a lo lejos una de las chicas del club de atletismo.

A lo lejos en frente del edificio antes mencionado…

—Lo siento… mi túnica solo basto para tres —decía Astoria a Daphne con una carita de cachorro mojado que lo lamentaba mucho.

—Con uno habría bastado… —dijo Daphne para sí.

—Al fin mañana es el día de la competición —decía la castaña emocionada— con todo nuestro apoyo, estoy segura de que Ginny ganara, ¡y las chicas mayores se pondrán celosas! ¡Mucho! ¡Mucho!

—De seguro esta chica debió haber tenido alguna mala experiencia con sus superiores también … —dijo Daphne ante la actitud de la castaña.

La rubia tomo la cesta llena de frutas que le entregaría a la pelirroja al terminar el entrenamiento y se limitó a observar cómo iban las prácticas en ese momento. Aunque justo cuando su mirada se posó en la pista… Ginny tuvo un accidente con un obstáculo. Y al parecer, se había lastimado su tobillo.

* * *

Y en la enfermería las cosas comenzaron a complicarse para Ginny y sus compañeras.

— ¡¿Eh?! Es una torcedura…

— ¿Por qué? —decía desanimada Ginny— La competición es mañana…

— ¿No ha sido raro lo de la valla? —dijo una chica.

— ¡Sí! ¡Era la única que estaba más corta! —exclamo otra.

—Si no estuvieras en la competencia no habrías tropezado —dijo una de las chicas de tercero que había molestado a Ginny el día anterior.

— ¿Me pregunto quién lo hizo? —dijo la otra chica.

Y Daphne observo toda esa escena desde la puerta de entrada a la enfermería, estaba seria. Muy seria. Aún tenía la cesta de frutas que regalaría a Ginny entre sus brazos y murmuraba por lo bajo para sí misma todo lo que había deducido hasta ahora.

—Ya no tenemos esperanza —decía al borde de las lágrimas Astoria— Si ella no gana el torneo… nosotros…

—Una herida… apoyo… superiores… batalla… —murmuraba por lo bajo Daphne. Fue justo en este momento en que todo encajo perfectamente en su mente y su rostro volvió a ser igual de serio que antes— Ya puedo ver el final.

— ¡¿Eh?! —exclamo sorprendida Astoria, la cual ya daba todo por perdido.

— ¡Estoy segura! —dijo Daphne— La probabilidad de que la capturemos es de un noventa por ciento.

— ¡Noventa por ciento? —dijo aún más sorprendida Astoria— ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

Daphne respiro muy hondo antes de contestar, se reacomodo los lentes y dijo:

—Porque he jugado un juego con la misma trama —dijo totalmente seria— Me preguntaba si era como Sonata de "Solphage" o como Hakka de "Caramel Drop", pero después de que se lastimo la trama se desvió hacia Hakka.

— ¿Podría ser que intentas hacerlo como en el juego? —dijo Astoria finalmente— Espero que funcione…

— ¡Escucha esto Astoria! —dijo Daphne totalmente segura— Aquí es donde la batalla termina —la rubia tomo la cesta de frutas y con un sonrojo en su rostro y sin poder darle marcha atrás camino hacia la salida— Iré a… confesarle a Ginny mi amor.

* * *

El sol se había puesto sobre el cielo. Y dos chicas se encontraban solas, delante de aquel edificio que da hacia la pista de tenis.

— ¿Qué pasa Greengrass? —dijo una Ginny Weasley con la cabeza baja, apoyándose con una muleta debido a la herida del tobillo y en su mano libre sosteniendo con fuerza la cesta de frutas— ¿Por qué me querías aquí? ¡No puedo hacer nada en la pista ahora! —dijo entre enojada y avergonzada— Y sobre esta carta… ¡¿Por qué este sarcasmo?!

La carta que Ginny mencionaba decía. «Regalo para la enferma»

—Acaso… ¿acaso creías que me alegraría por recibir algo así?

—Después de comer eso te sentirás bien y mañana podrás participar en la competición —dijo como si nada Daphne.

Después de decir eso una manzana se estrelló contra su rostro, cortesía de Ginny que la había arrojado.

— ¡Mira mi pie! —gritaba esta mientras lanzaba más frutas a la rubia— ¿Crees que poder competir así?

—Lo creo —respondió Daphne sin inmutarse mientras atrapaba una manzana en el aire, Ginny solamente la veía sin saber que hacer— Ya que no estas lastimada.

La sorpresa debido a esas palabras invadió a Ginny, no sabía que responderle a Daphne.

—Tú no te lesionarías tan fácilmente por saltar de una valla —decía Daphne mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Ginny.

— ¡Tú nunca has corrido una maratón! —exclamo la pelirroja— ¡Piensa en la velocidad!

—Bueno… sería peligroso si corrieras a toda velocidad, pero tú no lo estabas haciendo.

Fue justo en ese momento en que Ginny se sintió atrapada, como si hubieran descubierto su mayor crimen, su mayor pecado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabias?... esto no puede ser….

—Tu pelo, no estaba atado —respondio la rubia como si nada mientras apuntaba hacia su propio cabello— Siempre que corrías en serio te atabas el pelo.

Ante esta afirmación Ginny retrocedió un paso mientras se tocaba su cabeza y el sonrojo cubría sus mejillas del mismo tono que su propio cabello.

—Podría ser… ¿planeabas tropezar desde el principio, Ginny? —fue lo último que dijo Daphne.

Y al verse descubierta, Ginny solamente soltó la muleta y se apoyó en ambos pies. Así fue como afirmo que no se había lastimado realmente. Aferro a su pecho la cesta de frutas mientras seguía sonrojándose aún más si es que era posible.

—Es mucho mejor así —comenzó a decir Ginny con la cabeza gacha— Así mi superior podrá participar… es tal como ellas dicen, me volví regular del equipo solo porque la entrenadora me vio cuando logre un buen tiempo —soltó una risa sin ganas, de esas que te saben amargas cuando salen de tu boca— he estado practicando desde entonces pero mi tiempo no mejor, alguien como yo no debería de participar.

Fue justo en este momento en que Ginny pareció romperse, a ojos de Daphne parecía demasiado frágil. Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de porcelana de la pelirroja que no se atrevía a mirar a la rubia por temor al reproche.

—Yo no poder participar por mucho que practique —decía entre sollozos la pelirroja— Sera suficiente… si quedo ultima en la lista, será mi final.

—Todo estará bien siempre y cuando corras tan rápido como puedas —dijo Daphne de repente— Si se trata solo de clasificaciones… tú siempre serás la primera en mi corazón —dijo Daphne con la sonrisa más dulce que pudo, su rostro incluso parecía diferente y realmente creerías que ella amaba a Ginny de corazón.

Y Ginny solamente se sonrojo aún más ante la sorpresa que le produjo esas palabras, aunque eso no evito que se acercara a golpear a Daphne debido a la vergüenza que sentía y lo rápido que latía su corazón ahora por escuchar esas palabras.

— ¡¿P-por qué estás diciendo cosas tan desagradables?! —exclamo Ginny mientras le arrojaba otra manzana a Daphne— ¡Además es porque tú me has estado apoyando que me hizo…

Ginny se detuvo antes de acabar esa frase, miro al interior de la cesta y observo en ella sus zapatillas para correr cuidadosamente colocadas en medio de todas esas frutas. Y Daphne, que se había estado protegiendo con las manos su cabeza de aquellas frutas, no se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja había visto su regalo hasta que sintió que alguien tomaba su mano. Ese alguien era Ginny. Y Daphne giro a verla con sorpresa, la pelirroja no la miraba, tenía la cabeza gacha pero ella estaba segura de que estaba sonrojada en este momento.

— ¿Vas a venir? —susurro Ginny—Mañana, ¿vendrás mañana para apoyarme también?

—C-claro —murmuro Daphne sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Gracias —dijo entonces Ginny con una sonrisa, acercándose al rostro de Daphne que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Y entonces se escuchó el sonido de la manzana que sostenía Ginny caer al suelo, y ambas chicas se besaron. Daphne movió lentamente sus labios y pudo ver el momento en que el espíritu maligno abandonaba el cuerpo de Ginny y era capturado en un frasco por Astoria.

— ¡Espíritu capturado! —exclamó con emoción la castaña.

Daphne y Ginny se separaron, ambas bajaron sus miradas y no se atrevieron a mirarse en todo el trayecto a la salida debido a la vergüenza.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ginny participo en la competición y gano fácilmente. Y mientras celebraban en el salón de clases todos la felicitaban, le decían lo genial que era y derivados. Ginny se acercó a Daphne —que se encontraba jugando en su PFP— y le mostro el periódico que sostenía en sus manos.

—Mira Greengrass, estoy en el periódico —dijo muy emocionada la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a Daphne por los hombros, aunque fue justo en ese momento en que pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué le estoy hablando a Greengrass? —se dijo a si misma Ginny mientras se sonrojaba violentamente y se alejaba de la rubia.

Si, Ginny había ganado la competición. Pero también había perdido todos sus recuerdos de la conquista. Bueno, quizá eso era lo mejor para ambas.

—Weasley —dio Daphne sin siquiera mirarla, Ginny se giró a verla rápidamente— Felicidades.

—G-gracias —dijo Ginny antes de irse nuevamente mientras se preguntaba porque se sonrojaba tanto solo por la felicitación de la friki de lentes.

— _¿Qué estoy diciendo?_ —se decía Daphne en su mente— _¡Ya no estamos relacionados! Las chicas reales deben ser dejadas solas._

 **Notas del autor.**

Aquí el capítulo dos :'v casi las 3500 palabras, pero bueno al fin acabe con la conquista de Ginny, espero que les haya gustado.

Sigamos adelante con esta historia y con las aventuras de Daphne y Astoria (?

La siguiente captura… ¿Quién será?


End file.
